This invention relates to forming tools and more particularly to a tool for forming an armature guide eyelet disposed in a solenoid actuated fuel injector with a feature that limits rotation of the closure assembly of the fuel injector.
It is believed that tools exist for forming the inside diameter of an armature guide eyelet. The armature guide eyelet that is disposed in a fuel injector, is such an eyelet. These tools form a uniform inner diameter of the armature guide eyelet. The uniform inner diameter fails to limit rotation of the closure assembly within the fuel injector.
It would be beneficial to provide a tool to form a non-uniform armature guide eyelet for use in a fuel injector to limit rotation of a closure assembly of the fuel injector.
The present invention provides a tool for forming an armature guide eyelet. The armature guide eyelet that is formed by the tool is disposed in a solenoid actuated fuel injector to limit relative rotation between the closure member and its support member. The tool preferably includes a body having a working end, a support end and at least one sizing rib disposed along a longitudinal axis. The at least one sizing rib has a perimeter with a first portion and a second portion. The first portion has a substantially constant distance Dc from the longitudinal axis. The second portion has a varying distance Dv from the longitudinal axis.
Further, the present invention also provides a method of forming an armature guide eyelet to be used in a solenoid actuated fuel injector. The method can be achieved by aligning at least one non-uniform sizing rib and an armature guide eyelet having a constant inner diameter along a longitudinal axis, and forming the constant inner diameter of the armature guide eyelet into a non-uniform inner diameter with the at least one non-uniform sizing rib.